


Bring Me My Arrows of Desire 赐我欲念之矢

by destielarmyCN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel寻找上帝的工作似乎有点儿离他要找的东西越来越远了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me My Arrows of Desire 赐我欲念之矢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Me My Arrows of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370270) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 标题和第一个场景里使用的引文都来自威廉·布莱克的诗作《耶路撒冷》。这篇文的灵感多少来自于这首诗，结果它完全脱离了我的控制，从它原本应该成为的一个有关交流和丧失信仰的曲折故事变成了一篇护身符play小黄文。它躺在我的硬盘里跟我面面相觑好几周了，所以我还是把它放出来吧，尽管没有校对而且看起来很奇怪，希望你们喜欢！
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译 Rony   
> 校对 阿紫

Castiel寻找上帝的旅程从耶路撒冷开始，虽然他对能在那里找到他没抱多大希望。然而，它感觉上就是个适合开始的地方，当然还有那个呶呶不休的声音——这声音近来的存在感比过去几千年都更为强烈，听起来有一点像Dean——告诉他，如果他从别的地方开始找，而结果上帝从头到尾一直都在这里，那可就太尴尬了。  
  
“你会打自己的脸的，Castiel。”那个声音说，Castiel花了很长时间，十分努力地去思索，为什么他的脑子这会儿就能无师自通地学会那种俗话了。  
  
上帝不在耶路撒冷，显而易见。Castiel带着的护身符一直凉飕飕地贴着他的手指，他用拇指和食指的指腹缓慢转动它。周身的空气干燥又温暖，他背靠在中央车站的墙上，沉默而立。他一般不会专门去注意冷热之间的差别，但能感到干燥，还有潮湿。现在他感觉到空气向他拥来，让他借来的皮囊又痒又干。  
  
他又等了几分钟，沉思着把护身符简短地贴在嘴唇上，感受金属冰凉的压迫感。他离开墙面，张开肉眼不可见的翅膀。他告诉自己他没有失望——还有一整个世界，一整个宇宙的造物有待搜寻——然后离开了。  
  
他的下一站是贝德福郡，他的双脚无声无息地降落在挂着晨露的青草上。他能远远地看见比格尔斯威德镇，而他站着的地方只有又矮又粗的树，以及青草。文句从他脑子里一闪而过，护身符沉重地贴在他的掌心，跟环绕他周身的清爽空气一样冰凉。  
  
神圣的基督是否确曾在英格兰的碧野里出现？（*引自《耶路撒冷》）  
  
毛毛雨落下来，模糊了绵延起伏的鲜绿色的山坡，这个Castiel也感觉到了。雨附在他头发上，让头发湿哒哒地黏住他的太阳穴。水珠从他的鼻子和下巴上滚落，掉进草里。雨让他的风衣变重，也让护身符在他手心里打滑。  
  
他独自站在山头，想要放弃的感觉渗透进他的衣服，他的皮肤——然后穿过它，达到他的本体，他的自我。他感到被水浸透了的沉重，护身符在他指尖又冷又沉，于是他把它扔进草堆里。  
  
它在那里闪光，金属暗色的反光和雨水的光亮混在一起，他没打算把它遗弃在草泥地里，但也暂时还不想捡起来。所以他就坐在湿地上，潮湿的不适感钻进来让他发抖。他向他父亲祈祷，请求回答，但没有得到任何回音。  
  
  
  
  
Sam睡在靠近窗户的那张床上。毯子盖过头顶，挡住外面路灯刺眼的人造光，劣质的百叶窗几乎没起什么作用。Castiel低头看了他一会儿，观察毯子的起伏，听着沉闷的鼻息，直到确信Sam已经熟睡。  
  
Dean坐在自己的床沿上，穿着睡觉时用的皱巴巴的T恤衫和牛仔裤。他缓慢地眨眼，眼里残留着被打扰的睡意。  
  
“Cas？”他问道，Castiel转身看向他，两步走上前，在Dean前方的地面矮下身，两手伸出来搭在他牛仔裤包裹的膝盖上。  
  
“我们得保持安静。”Castiel说，抬头恳切地看着他。Dean双眼微微睁大，但除此之外没有其他反应，直到Castiel向前挪动，头搁在Dean大腿上，一只手以慢得令人不安的速度往他牛仔裤里溜去。  
  
“Cas，你不是要——”Dean开口，声音又轻又嘶哑， 却在Castiel游走的手抵达目标的时候噎住了。他的手指伸开，透过Dean的裤子轻轻抚摸他。这触碰太轻了，很难引起情欲，轻得几乎感觉不到，但Dean还是抽了一口气，惊讶胜过其他。  
  
“我想我们两人都需要放松一下。”Castiel回答，拇指和食指一起拉下Dean的裤头。护身符沉重地躺在他的风衣口袋里，Castiel不喜欢它在那。金属与金属撞击发出可怕的声音，它碰到了很久以前Jimmy留下的什么东西——硬币，Castiel估计，不过他从没真的想要去证实一下。  
  
他把Dean的阴茎从平角裤里拉出来，缓慢地抚弄，让它变得硬挺。Dean低下头看着天使抚摸他，看着自己的阴茎在Castiel的手中进出，短暂地消失，又从握拳处钻出来，有一点液体在头部溢出。  
  
Castiel审视着Dean的表情的每一丝微小的变化，看着他伸出舌头舔湿有点发干的嘴唇，双眼盛满某些介于惊异、敬畏和不确定之间的东西。Castiel对他在Dean脸上看到的犹疑感到好奇。毕竟他才是最先向Castiel透露欲望的那个，以他自己特有的生硬又别扭的方式。  
  
“这样可以吗？”Castiel问，停下手上的动作，观察着Dean的脸。  
  
“可以。”Dean回答，这个词从他嘴里跑出来更像是一个嘶哑的叫声。他咽了一口气，清了清嗓子，“当然。”  
  
Castiel点了一下头，动作流畅地低下头，舔舐Dean阴茎的顶冠。他能听到上方一声压抑的呻吟，接着决定全身心地投入这项活动，就跟他对待其他每一件事一样。他用舌头顺着Dean的勃起舔下去，把没有握着猎人阴茎根部的那只手伸进自己的口袋里，攥住了护身符，它就躺在硬币、皱巴巴的收据和织物碎屑之间。  
  
护身符在Castiel手心里随着他的紧攥温暖起来，几乎是被他无意识地用力挤压。Castiel则专注于把Dean更加深入地含进嘴里，尝着舌头上的苦味，牵引他的快感。  
  
等Dean平静下来，他把Castiel拉到床上，依然确保每一个动作都尽所能地悄无声息，以防吵醒Sam。然后他让卡斯迪奥转身，这样天使就坐在了猎人敞开的两腿之间，后背贴着他的胸膛。Dean低吟的话语比Castiel之前预想的还要甜蜜，他拉下Castiel的裤子，抚摸Castiel都没有注意到的硬挺——现在他意识到了，他的欲望像滚烫的钢铁般燃烧。  
  
Dean空出来的那只手在Castiel身体上游走。他穿过纽扣，摸到Castiel衬衫下的皮肤。他描摹Castiel脖子和下巴的线条，接着几乎抚慰地沿着Castiel的手臂向下，伸到Castiel的口袋里，找到了握在里面的拳头。  
  
“你拿着什么？”他低声问道，阴茎上强烈的快感让Castiel恍惚地眨了眨眼，与此同时Dean从他掌心里抽出了护身符。Dean用不着去看它的式样就知道它是什么——他对它的触感太熟悉了。他把它从Castiel的口袋里拿出来，没有多想，继续着对天使上半身的探索，手悄无声息地沿着Castiel的胸膛向上，护身符——带着体温——和他一起，撩拨着他的皮肤。  
  
Castiel不自觉地变得大声，他接近高潮，急促的喘息和哽咽的啜泣从他喉咙里冒出来，快感达到了警戒的程度。Dean低声对他说：“嘘，看在耶稣的份上。Sam会听到的。”然而Castiel基本没听进去，呻吟声越来越大。Dean于是把逗弄着Castiel一边乳头的那只手抽出来，捂住他的嘴，护身符戳到了天使的嘴唇。  
  
Castiel陷在情欲之中，张开嘴巴含住了挂饰，尝着那强烈的金属气味。在无声的呻吟之间，他亲吻Dean的手心，用舌头舔舐护身符的轮廓，射了出来。  
  
  
  
  
Dean的电话打过来的时候，Castiel正站在离第戎（*法国东部城市）不远的一个小村庄的边缘。山里在下雪，呼啸的风在他身边激扬着发出噼啪的响声，Castiel几乎没法听清Dean告诉他的地址。  
  
“房间号四……？”他重复道，面色不悦地听着由信号不佳所带来的刺耳的嗡声。过了一会儿，Dean的声音终于穿过干扰传递过来，听上去十分扭曲失真。  
  
“一九。”他说，“四一——”更多的噪声，但Castiel知道了，懊恼地挂上了电话。  
  
离开前，他用一只手摸了摸胸口，就在护身符贴着他皮肤的地方。这是他第一次把它挂在脖子上，而非深藏进口袋里。他不由感到羞愧。他把护身符拉出领口，越过头顶拿下来，近乎谴责地盯着它看了很长时间。他把挂饰捏在指尖，举到与脸平齐的高度。皮革制的绳子松松地垂着，在风中前后摆动。  
  
它一直很凉——从来没热起来过，除了被Dean拿着贴在Castiel舌头上那次。  
  
随着羽翼拍打的声音，Castiel离开了。上帝不在这里。Dean在等着他。


End file.
